User blog:TheMinecraftWolfStar/Fan Fiction:Wolvez Of The Beyond!
Um,Hey.Everyone but Wolvez was based on something I know of.Also,Lemmy is my icon. So have fun reading the story! Also,Vote for you fav charter on The Wolvez Of The Beyond Poll! Chapter 1 Warp Portal............. Wolvez:Wanta go in? Nyra:I guess.You really want vist The Beyond,don't you? Wolvez:Yea Nyra:Let's Go Nigel:Let's show him who's boss. Iggy:Nigel Stop It! Nigel:Stop It,Or you will have no life Chapter 2 Faolan:I think we are half way there Edme:Really? Faolan:Yea-WHAT THE?????? Wolvez and Nyra come out of Warp Portal Wolvez:Hello Faolan:Hello,Who Are You? Wolvez:Wolvez The WInged Wolf Nyra:Nyra,Queen Of The Pure Ones,Leader After My Mate,Metal Beak,Died.I am one of the highest ranking spys for my group. Faolan:Ok.Wanta Come With Us. Wolvez:Sure Faolan:Oh,By The Way I'm Faolan and this is Edme.We are going to find a new home. Nyra:Ok........... Chapter 3 Lemmy:Why are we such a mess of a world? Iggy:Bro,This is were Wolvez and Nyra went. Nigel:You guys have their scent Iggy:Idiot.We are Koopas Not Bloodhounds. Nigel:I don't think they were here. Lemmy:Why? Nigel:Cause I Just Fell It Lemmy:Why? Nigel:Stop It,Lemmy.Or you will be in sky to. Iggy:At Least He Doesn't Say Kill Or Die... Nigel:I HEARD THAT,IGGY!!!!!!!! Chapter 4 Faolan:A Frozen Sea. Myrr:Oh My Nyra:Ihay Chihuahua!I'll just zoom over it with my wings. Banja:Now,Owl,Do Dire Wolves have wings? Nyra:No Wolvez:Nyra,Sometimes I can't help wishing you were a wolf. Nyra:Ok a frozen sea and you wishing I was a wolf.How Could it get worst? Chapter 5 Lemmy:Why a slingshot? Nigel:I'll sling you to Nyra & Wolvez were you will get e'm. Iggy:Lemmy,I know you do not like highets.Neather do I. Lemmy:Then why do you always jump of the high dive? Nigel:Lol.This is about getting our friends,not aguring with you siblings. Chapter 6 Nyra:This ice is 100% barn owl proof. Wolvez:Is it 100% Dire Wolf,Masked Owl,Bear Cub & Winged Wolf Proof? Nyra:Um....Bird Proof? Wolvez:Great dude. Nyra:I'M A GIRL!!!! Wolvez:Dude goes for both. Nyra:Don't talk about chat to me.I'm going to make you walk across LAVA. Wolvez:Um...ok? Chapter 7 Edme:What if the ice cracks? Wolvez:Then everyone's dead. Nyra:DUDE.. Faolan:What about swimming? Nyra:Way to cold.It's ICE. Faolan:I guess we could take a chanse LATER..... Wolvez:Does anyone here something? Nyra:Yea,I here you. Wolvez:OMG!THE ICE IS CRACKING!!! Faolan:RUN!!!!!! ---- Lemmy:Nigel,The ice is cracking! Nigel:Great.RUN YOU NADDER! *Nadder pulling cart there on runs very fast* Iggy:THIS IS WAY TO FAST!!!!!!! Lemmy:Can't we fly him? Nigel:NO LEMMY & IGGY!!!!!!!! Chapter 8 Iggy:You've gone Berserk Cocks!!!!!!!! Nigel:DON'T CALL ME MY REAL NAME OR I WILL PUNCH YOUR EYES OUT! Lemmy:There stuck to are sockets........ Nigel:I MEAN CLAW! Iggy:I hate cockatoos... Lemmy:Me too,eplisy when they've gone berserk.... ---- Wolvez:This is worst than the time we got stuck in that hole in the tropics! Nyra:No.That was worst....Fireworm won't help us up.Even when she had her not hands full... Wolvez:Image if we were ice stakeing......Oh no! Myrr:Help me! Nyra:Um.....I have to get the pup. Wolvez:Well I better run,or should I say fly??? Nyra:That's not fair.You have wings like birds.Only the barn owls should fly.... Wolvez:What about masked owls??? Nyra:I meant the group you idiot.Not just tyto alba like me & Soren. Wolvez:I would understand it better if you said Tyto.I hate when dragons or dogs or cats or spore creatures or minecraft mobs or koopas or birds or dinos say barn owl.I can't tell the type! Faolan:Um...Minecraft?Koopas?DRAGONS AND DINOS?????????? Nyra:Wow you just listed basicly every single type of thing you knew..... Wolvez:Shut up,go save the pup. Nyra:Fine,But still I'm a higher rank than you........ Chapter 9 Myrr:Save Me! Nyra:I'm coming! Nyra(thoughts):I'll get you for this,Wolvez. Wolvez:Nyra,Hurry! ---- Lemmy:What is wrong with Nigel???????? Iggy:Don't know,bro. Nigel:IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!I'M SOOOOOO FINE! Lemmy:OMG,His eyes are blood red! Iggy:Get off,Lemmy! *Iggy and Lemmy run away from Nigel* Iggy:Got ya now,you stinker. Lemmy:Yeah,cause your going to be powed.Be perpared for the world of curse you cockatoo! Iggy:Don't start cursing Lemmy.This is a public wiki fan fiction.There could be babies reading this.Don't you rember what happened when me and Roy babysitted? Lemmy:Fine,Iggy.I'll curse when I'm alone.And goodluck on teaching that baby goomba a curse word. Iggy:Thank you for abusing me and Roy. Chapter 10 15 Mins Later.... Faolan:We are here. Banja:At last,a safe home. Nyra:=P Edme:Come on,let's go. Voice:Wolvez!Nyra!Thank God!Your alive!YES! Wolvez:Lemmy??? Lemmy:Yep,and Iggy's also along. Iggy:Hey dudes! Lemmy:We need help! Nyra:What's wrong? Faolan:Yeah,what's wrong?And who are these "Lemmy" and "Iggy" figers? Wolvez:Faolan,Meet Iggy and Lemmy Koopa from Mario. All WotB Wolves:Mario??? Nyra:It's a game..... Lemmy:Nig's gone berserk! Iggy:Yeah,His eyes are red! Nyra:Red eyes??????? Wolvez:Uh-Oh. Chapter 11 Faolan:RED EYES???What the heck.... Wolvez:=P Iggy:100% Red. Everyone but Iggy:... Iggy:What? Nyra:Looks like Nigel's gone berserk. Wolvez:What do we do. ---- *Nigel flew.He had to find his friends.I will get you for this,you idiot koopas along with wolf and owl!he thought* Chapter 12 Myrr:Hey look!There is a white birdy! Wolvez,Nyra,Lemmy and Iggy:NIGEL!!! Nigel:BYE YOU STINKY TYTO ALBA!!! Nyra:Did he just say Tyto Alba? Iggy:Yep,he did. Nyra:Great,He's going to KILL me! Lemmy:Uh-Oh. Banja:Uh-Oh is right. Edme:Come on,we can't let are new friends die! Nigel:Curse you,wolf. *Nigel luges at Nyra* Nyra:My wing! *Nyra's wing has a huge cut under it* Iggy:FIRE! *Lemmy fires cannon they just made* Nigel:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Nigel gets knocked out* Wolvez:Nyra! Chapter 13 Wolvez:Nyra,are you ok? Nyra:Goodbye Wolvez,Iggy and Lemmy. Iggy:No,You can't die Nyra! Nyra:My time is over,Iggy. Lemmy:No!What will we do without you? Nyra:Anything you want.You 3 have many years before you.My time has come. *Nigel wakes up* Nigel:Hun?Were the heck am I?Nyra!What happened to you? Lemmy:You wouned her badly. Faolan:Yeah,and now Nigel,she's dyeing? Nigel:Who are you?And why in the world would I kill my GIRLFRIEND??? Iggy:I don't know. Nyra:Nigel.... Nigel:No,You can't leave me! Nyra:Hun????? *Nyra's wing heals* Lemmy:HOW IN THE WORLD!? Edme:Magic went agasint Nigel,that made him mad.Now that he is back to normal,everything he did was restored. Nyra:So I don't have to worry about it opening again? Iggy:Probaly not. Chapter 14 Faolan:We had a great time together.I'll hope we will still have those times. Wolvez:I think we should leave.Only me and Nyra belong here.And if my friends leave,I want to go with them. Faolan:Ok.I'll miss you guys. Nyra:I'm sure we will vist soon. Lemmy:Yeah!Wait until we tell Larry,Ludwig,Roy,Morton,Wendy,Taco,Rudy,Terror,Bowser Jr.,Snowy and Fireworm about this place!Spys will keep on coming! Iggy:I don't think that's ok.Maybe we could tell Larry and Snowy,But Fireworm tells everyone everything.Do wolves and dragons match. Everyone but Lemmy and Iggy:No..... Lemmy:How about them and Toothless. Iggy:I think those would be ok to tell.It's time to go now,bro. Wolvez:Goodbye Faolan.I'll never forget you. Faolan:Same. Wolvez,Nyra,Nigel,Lemmy and Iggy:Goodbye everyone! What happened next.... When they came home,They told everyone the agreed to about The Beyond.Meanwhile,Faolan and Edme had a litter of pups,and apdotted Myrr.Everyone was happy.Wolvez had fun playing with the pups when they came back for a vist.But little did they know that another villan would rise,and another battle would begin.But for now,They were all happy. The End Category:Blog posts